Pokémon (2020 film)
'Pokémon '''is a 2020 action/adventure film directed by Michael Bay and distributed by Paramount Pictures, based on the worldwide phenomenon Pokémon. Synopsis Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum turns 16 years old and goes off to fulfill his dream of becoming a Pokémon master. He ends up getting a Pikachu since there were no starters left, who Ash later saves him from a thunderstorm. Ash later befriends gym leaders Misty and Brock, who both try to fulfill Ash's dreams of becoming a Pokémon master, but an evil organization known as Team Rocket tries to steal Pokémon from trainers, who can be potential threats to Ash and the gang. Can Ash survive this, or not? Plot Ash Ketchum has turned 16 years old now, so he is now trusted to leave home and become a Pokémon trainer. However, he arrives late, Gary starts teasing him, and all the starters are taken, except for one Pokémon: Pikachu. Ash lets Pikachu go on with him, but he starts to ruin Ash's travels until Ash saves him from a thunderstorm, giving Ash and Pikachu a strong bond and connection together. Turns out he had used Misty's bike, unfortunately, and Misty tries to hunt him down to try to get him to repay. Ash arrives at the next town, but a cop named Officer Jenny tells him that he has traveled with a Pokémon without an official trainer ID. Ash takes out his ID that Professor Oak gave to him to prove it, which is actually his Pokédex, and Officer Jenny approves of it. He says he's trying to heal Pikachu, so Officer Jenny suggests going over to the Pokémon Center as she gives him a ride there. Ash tries to get Pikachu in his Pokéball for Nurse Joy to successfully heal him, but Pikachu refuses. After things get patched up, Ash goes on to use the phone to call his mom, but gets interrupted by Misty to repay for her bike. Ash says he doesn't have the money to pay back her bike, so Misty ends up following him on his adventures until he can repay it. They end up at the first gym, where they challenge Brock. Ash fails the first time, but pushes Pikachu to maximize his power, and succeeds the second time. Brock gives him the badge and he joins Ash because his dad let him. As they travel, they discover a Pokémon thief organization called Team Rocket, headed by Giovanni, and consists of Jessie, James, Meowth and Wobbuffet. Their job is to steal valuable Pokémon from trainers. Team Rocket gets impressed by Ash's Pikachu, and they try to kidnap it to impress their boss, Giovanni. After many, MANY failed attempts to successfully capture Pikachu, Ash and the gang continue on to challenge the other gym leaders and get their badges, while also avoiding Team Rocket. Ash eventually meets up with Gary, who is signing up for the Pokémon League, and Ash is interested in signing up but Gary says "it's for professionals only". Ash gets angry by these words and signs up to defeat Gary. Ash ends up winning the Pokémon League and earns a trophy, but on the way back home, Ash realizes that Team Rocket had captured Ash's mom and Professor Oak, and Ash single-handedly defeats them in an attempt to get back his mom and Professor Oak. Professor Oak dies, but Ash's mom is okay but severely injured from a fire. Ash attempts to heal his mom, in which he successfully accomplishes, and everything is great again, except Ash, Misty and Brock part ways. Misty can now afford another bike, Brock goes back to his gym, and Ash stays at home to write all about the amazing jounies he had as a Pokémon trainer. All of Ash's victories and trophies were kept as mementos, and all of Ash's Pokémon were released back into the wild- except for Pikachu. Ash says to Pikachu, "No matter how many powerful and valuable Pokémon I collect, you'll always be my favorite, Pikachu." Cast * Andrew Garfield as Ash Ketchum * Emma Stone as Misty * Taron Egerton as Brock * Gwyneth Paltrow as Jessie * Sam Worthington as James * Michael Caine as Professor Oak * Mandy Moore as Delia Ketchum * Edward Norton as Giovanni * Ikue Otani as Pikachu * Gilbert Gottfried as Meowth * Kayzie Rogers as Wobbuffet * Zachary Gordon as Gary Oak * Shia LaBeouf as L.T. Surge * Natalie Portman as Erika * Chris Hemsworth as Koga * Chloe Grace Moretz as Janine * Selena Gomez as Sabrina * Craig T. Nelson as Blaine * Hayley Atwell as Nurse Joy * Scarlett Johanson as Officer Jenny Reception Box Office The film was a box office smash, grossing $189 million on its opening weekend, then $757 million domestic and $1.4 billion in foreign countries, for a worldwide total of $2.1 billion. Critical Response The film has an 85% on Rotten Tomatoes, with the consensus of: "''Pokémon takes the lighthearted cult phenomenon and turns it into a complex and emotional story with heart and great action." The film also has a 78% on Metacritic, indicating "generally favorable reviews". The film has an A on CinemaScore, an 8.3/10 on IMDb, and a 4/5 on Common Sense Media, with the Common Sense Seal. User Reviews "A Pokémon movie worth catching." -Supersamus 3.0 Anyone can write a review!Category:Pokemon Category:Supersamus's Ideas Category:Movies Category:Films Category:2020 films Category:Live-action films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Platinum Dunes Category:Paramount Pictures